The Unexpected Mutual Feeling
by WinterPrentice
Summary: Another mission from the back order for Kanda and Lenalee but what happens when the girl Kanda is fond of and the guy Lenalee likes are placed in the same room?


I do NOT own DGM or it's characters. This is my first fanfic so reviews and tips are deeply appreciated! Thank you

Kanda rose early in the morning, dressed and then walked down to the cafeteria where he would always get his signature soba noodles. Today was no exception to the young man's routine but it just so happened that something more than a little unexpected was to come.

Lenalee carried the tray of coffee she had prepared for the hardworking members of The Black Order and the not so hardworking *cough Komui cough*. As she arrived many of the members greeted her with tired smiles and baggy eyes.

"Is he overworking you again?" She asked Reever, one of the closest scientists to Komui.

"Mmm, when isn't he?" Was Reever's tired response. Lenalee chuckled and carried her brothers coffe through is large office door.

"LENALEE!" Komui jumped from his chair almost instantly, Lenalee had to sidestep to avoid the dangerously tight hug he was trying to put her in.

"Onii-san, you need to give Reever and the rest of the guys a break.." She looked pointedly at her brother who just smiled away in his usual aloofness not caring about the members or his paperwork.

"Actually Lenalee it's good that your here, I have a mission for you." Komui's Voice was still soft on his sister but it had gotten a sharpened edge, as this was a serious matter.

"Oh?" Was Lenalee's reply "Where to?" She asked before taking a seat and setting her brothers coffee down.

"It's a small town in Italy, it's been reported that innocence might be there."

"Might be?" Lenalee confirmed. Her brother continued in stating "The Noah Clan has been on the move and said to be headed in that general direction."

"Oh, alright Onii-san, who is my partner for this assignment?"

Her brother ye twitched slightly as he said "Kanda."

Lenalee never seemed to mind, her childhood friend was a grump but she was not swayed even a bit into giving up on being his friend, no matter how grumpy.

"Alright Onii-san, I'll be off the!"

"BE SAFE LENALEE, MY DARLING SISTER!"

Lenalee hurried out of the science department and down the corridors in the direction of Kanda's room, she was sure he would be there as it was not lunch yet and the training area was currently occupied. She stopped infront of Kanda's door and knocked twice firmly only to be answered with silence. She sighed and then quickly opened the door, as rude as it might be she knew Kanda and how he liked his space, besides they had a mission to go on.

Kanda's head snapped up to see a petite chinese girl with violet eyes standing in his doorway.

"What are doing in my room." He snipped.

"I'm here to get you, we have a mission." She smiled

"Me and you?" Kanda asked more in confirmation then in question.

"Yup!" Lenalee replied happily, Kanda let out a common "tch." then stood up and followed Lenalee out of the room closing his door behind him.

Lenalee loved Italy, it was beautiful and the food was of course wonderful she has stated this to Kanda who had said they were here for a mission not a tour causing Lenalee to pout slightly.

"Did that baka brother of yours give us any hint as to where the innocence might be?" Kanda seemed a bit more agitated than usual.

"Mmm, he said it was in a smaller town outside of the main city.." Lenalee noticed, as she looked up, that she could see the town from hill she was currently walking on.

"Oh! That must be it!" She was excited to get there, it looked amazing from her point of view at the moment. Kanda didn't reply only trudged forward.

They had settled into a small inn located in the town, one bedroom as always as to skimp down on the cost the Order had to pay. Kanda went to take an immediate shower and then wanted to begin hunting for the innocence. Lenalee had another idea.

"Why can't we relax in this gorgeous town for a bit?"

"Because were on a mission." Kanda said it sraight and fast, Lenalee sighed and wnt to use the bathroom and shower before they left.

Kanda sank onto his bed on the right side of the room and raked his hands through his silky untied hair. He stared up at the ceiling with mugen lying by his side and pondered how he had kept his cool through the ride here and now cramped in the inn. Kanda had always been a little more fond of the chinese girl than he showed. The iron man himself fond of a girl? The idea seemed propoterous but he was a young man too.

Lenalee sank to the bathroom floor after turning on the shower and felt the heat spread through her cheeks and down her neck. She couldn't believe her luck, she had been partnered with Kanda, who she undoubtly had a minor crush on. She had conferenced with Miranda and even Lavi before leaving wondering how she should act and what she should say.

"Don't make it obvious, but you do want him to know you like him right?" Lavoi interjected.

"Well yes, but I'm in serious doubt he feels the same way.." Lenalee sagged a bit in her seat. Miranda although clumsy was caring and patted her on the back giving her words of encouragement.

"Mind me for saying so, but this is a great opportunity for you right Lenalee? You should say what's on your mind and not hold anything back."

Lavi quipped "This is Yuu were talking about though."

Miranda gave him a look, "Yes but it doesn't mean he doesn't have a heart."

Lenalee felt a bit strengthened from her friends and smiled at both of them, "Thank you, I will try my best!"

"Gambatte!" Both called

Lenalee stood up from the floor and turned the water of the shower off. She needed to tell him what was on her mind, she opened the door and stepped out to see Kanda somehow bare chested sitting on the bed, her blush came instantely.

"W-w-why aren't you d-dressed?" She squeaked.

"Hmm?" Kanda murmured, "I needed to redo my bandaging."

Lenalee then took a chance, "I can do it for you, if you like." she added quickly.

Kanda looked into her violet eyes and then shrugged, "Sure." Lenalee took the wrapping from him and began wounding it around his chest, her face completely red all the way to her ears. She was nervous, her heart was pounding but then she glanced up at his face and wished she hadn't. He was looking down at her with an odd expression for the emotionless swordsman and somehow her courage bursted and she gracefully slipped her arms up and around his neck, dropping the wrapping and kissed him with all her might. Kanda's onyx eyes went wide, he hadn't expected this, the feel of her on his lips he realized was.. nice. He then took hold of her waist and pulled up to sit on his lap crushing his lips even more into hers deepening the kiss. Lenalee's heart felt like it would beat out of her chest, but when he kissed back she couldn't keep the smiled that overcame her lips. With their bodies pressed tight together and their minds only on each other the mission seemed to have been temperarily forgotten. Although they did end up successful defeating all level 1 & 2 akuma around the area and recovered the innocence.

Getting back 'Home" was relieving and even more so when Lenalee had found mutual feelings with the one she liked. Kanda was as cold as ever but with a bit of pink gracing his handsome features when he looked at her. Lavi's big mouth had started the news of the two and that lend to the start of Komui's rage. He went after Kanda in a rush only to be met by mugen, he then cried a fountain on his way back to his office screaming Lenalees name.

Sitting in the training room meditating was a release for Kanda and now Lenalee was there too.

"Stop staring." His eyes were closed yet he knew what she was doing.

She puffed her cheeks, "I like starring and I'll do it all I like." She then crossed her legs and closed her eyes the only give away that she wasn't actually meditating was the smile that played on her lips. Unlucky for her, she missed the small smile that graced Kandas lips too.


End file.
